Harmony
by Worth More Than Gold
Summary: Patricia took a shaky breath, and wiped the tears from her face. "You know what Joy? They're just not worth it. Sure we were in love before, but if they don't care enough to listen, I'm sure as hell not going to care anymore either. Come on Joy. We're two amazing people, and if they can't see that, they don't deserve us."
1. When It All Began

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of the characters.**

**So I know I should be updating **_**Her Lost Secrets, **_**but I wanted to start this new story. So...here we go. Oh and by the way tell me if you like it and if you want me to continue. And this idea is credited to PeddieAuslly012.**

**LINEBREAK**

**When It All Began**

"Jerome's taking me on a surprise date tonight and I can't wait!" Patricia heard Joy babble on. She was happy for her best friend. After all Joy was finally happy, finally getting somewhere with her lovelife, but we all know how Patricia can be.

"That's great." Patricia mumbled, not having the heart to break her best friend's beaming behavior.

"So are you and Eddie going on a date anytime soon?" Joy questioned, smirking. Patricia felt a blush rise to her cheeks at the thought of her and Eddie. Patricia glared, trying to surpress a smile. She eventually gave up, but said;

"I don't really know, but off with this. We just woke up! We have to get downstairs already." Patricia exclaimed, quickly getting off the subject and heading towards the washroom.

Joy smiled shaking her head. Patricia was so in love.

**LINEBREAK**

"Don't we have that test in french today?" Joy asked Patricia as they headed down the stairs. She heard Patricia groan.

"Oh great!" she mumbled sarcastically. Joy and her continued to chat, and they finally reached the last step. Joy walked into the dining room to see everybody shut up the second they walked in.

"Oka-ay?" Joy said stretching out the word. Just as she was about to sit next to Jerome and Patricia the same next to Eddie, Amber quickly called her and Patricia over.

"I don't think you guys should sit next to them today, they're in a really bad mood." Amber confessed. Patricia and Joy shared a look, but just nodded and sat down next to the other two seats that were open.

Amber looked down, she knew just what was going on but she didn't believe any of it. Someone was toying with her Peddie and Joyrome, and she was going to figure out a way to fix it as fast as she could.

Patricia's eyes flickered over to Eddie, who seemed to be glaring at her. What was he mad at her about now? Patricia quirked her eyebrows, silently asking him what was going on, but Eddie scoffed, and went back to eating.

Patricia clueless, began to get ready to leave. She expected to be walking with Eddie, but she didn't know if she should. He seemed worked up.

She looked her silent peers over again, and rolled her eyes. _'These people.' _Just as she was about to leave, she saw Joy began pulled into the hallway by the one and only, Jerome Clarke.

She couldn't help but want to eavesdrop, so she hid underneath the staircase...when Eddie passed by.

She slipped out as soon as she could. "Eddie!" she called. He didn't bother to turn around. He ignored her and continued walking. She finally caught up with him and gripped his shoulder spinning him around so they were facing each other. "What is wrong with you?!"

**LINEBREAK (Switching over to when Jerome and Joy were talking.)**

"Ow, Jerome! What do you want?" Joy asked, rubbing her wrist. Jerome glared at her, and huffed.

"I can't believe you! How could you do that to me?!"

"What did I do?!"

"How _dare _you play the innocent act! You go ahead and sleep with every guy in school, and you don't even care enough to admit it! You're such a slut!"

"_Jerome! _What are you talking about?! I've never done that!" Joy screeched, her eyes beginning to water.

"I hate you." Jerome grumbled, roughly pushing past her, and walking out the door.

Joy felt as if she was falling apart. She let the tears slide down her face, and she ran up the stairs, slamming her door shut. She collapsed to the ground, and broke down completely.

**LINEBREAK (Back to Patricia and Eddie)**

"_You're _what's wrong with me! Slut! How could you do that!" Eddie screamed.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Patricia shouted, not faltering at all.

"You're disgusting! You betrayed me! I told you I _loved _you, and you go ahead and sleep with the whole football team! But what hurts me the most is that I think I'm still in love with you."

"Eddie! What are you talking about?!"

"It's over." Eddie sneered, shoving her and heading off.

Patricia stood there in shock. What was he talking about? What had happened? But nothing in Patricia's brain was clicking together, and she was breaking. She took a shakey breath, walking calmy back to Anubis. Step by step.

**LINEBREAK**

Eddie finally let the breath he'd been holding in out. Why would she do that? She was the one that had wanted to take it slow, and yet she was the one who did such disgusting things.

Eddie looked over Jerome, who he knew was going through the same thing he was. He walked over to Jerome. "How're you doing."

"Awful." a simple one worded answer. "I just can't believe she would do something like that to me." Jerome was usually really good at hiding feelings, but Joy. She had gotten to him, and he thought that last time she had played him would be the only time. She had only been trying to help Mara and Willow, and besides after that it seemed as if she had fallen for him just as he had for her. Maybe he'd been wrong.

"Same here." Eddie sighed. The girl he had been in love with since forever, had just destroyed him completely. And Eddie should have probably sensed something going on, he should've seen the way Patricia was reacting to the news, but his mind was clouded with lies, and heartbreak.

He was just roped too far into this little game.

**LINEBREAK**

At this point all the Anubis students were at school by now. Except Joy and Patricia.

Patricia entered the house in hysteria, slamming the door shut and constanty wiping flowing tears from her porcelain cheeks. She ran up the steps and entered her room.

She completely broke down as she jumped onto her bed, sobbing her heart out by now. "Patricia?" Joy croaked. Joy had gotten off the floor and slipped under her sheets for more privacy as she let her tears run.

"Joy. I just can't believe him." Patricia whispered.

"I don't even know what I did to him." Joy mumbled. "He called me a slut, and told me he hated me. He thinks I slept with a bunch of guys." Joy choked, letting her tears falling heavily.

"Why would he think I slept with the whole football team? I'm the one who wants to take everything slow." Patricia cried. "Joy, I love him, and he thinks I betrayed him. And I've never felt like this before. It hurts."

"It does, doesn't it? It's as if I can feel my heart literally breaking inside me." Joy replied, cuddling into her pillow again, her brown locks that fell against her face hid her from the world, and protected her from her problems. Patricia straightened up.

She took a shaky breath, and wiped the tears from her face. "You know what Joy? They're just not worth it. Sure we were in love before, but if they don't care enough to listen, I'm sure as hell not going to care anymore either. Come on Joy. We're two amazing people, and if they can't see that, they don't deserve us. So..come on! I have an idea."

**LINEBREAK**

Amber walked through the halls, thinking intensley. Amber, thinking? Yeah, ha ha. This was something that mattered.

"Now who would want to break up Peddie and Joyrome?" Amber whispered to herself.

She roamed the halls, thinking of possibilities. Why would anyone even want to do that to them? Those two couples were perfect! She made dozens of scrapbooks for both of them!

_'Now think Amber. Who's out to get Patricia and Joy?'_

**LINEBREAK**

**Yeah I know. This was sucky. But I'd still wanna finish this! Tell me what you think and who you want to be the bad guy. We need two bad guys and your only options for Peddie are: KT, or somone you suggest. For Joyrome: Mara, Nina, and someone you suggest. **

**-Worth More Than Gold**


	2. Regret

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA, any of the characters, or any other thing in this story that belongs to someone else. **

**So after a bunch of reviews. I did it by who got the most votes. DRUM ROLL EVEN THOUGH THE ANSWER IS OBVIOUS! KT for Peddie and Mara for Jeroy/Joyrome.**

**LINEBREAK**

**Regret**

"This is working out so perfectly. Jocks will do anything for twenty bucks." KT grinned. Mara frowned a little. She wasn't really sure of what she was doing.

"KT, I don't really know if I want to do this anymore. It's just not me." Though she remembered the time when she was out to get Jerome, she had gotten over it until KT had brought it back up.

"Come on Mara. Think about it. Joy betrayed you. She deserves what she's getting." Mara sighed. All she wanted was Jerome, and she _was_ willing to stoop down to this level. She thought that maybe Fabian would have changed that but then he and Nina got in contact again. And once again, the boy she liked chose someone else over her.

"But why are you doing this to Patricia?" Mara asked. KT huffed.

"I've never really liked her. And she's always suspected that I liked Eddie, and she did rude things to me. Well she was right, I do like Eddie and I'll do anything to get him. And she deserves everything she'll be getting. I gained her trust and now I'm going to crush her to pieces."

Mara's eyes flickered over to Jerome and Eddie. She breathed. She wanted Jerome...right?

"Well here's our chance."

**LINEBREAK**

Amber gasped. How could KT be so cruel. And Mara, she thought Mara was better than that. She had to tell Patricia and Joy. They needed to know. KT and Mara. They were they ones out to get them.

"Alfie! I need your help!" Amber screeched.

"Yeah Ambs?"

"It's KT and Mara an-and Patrica, Joy, Peddie, Jeroy!" Amber screamed. Alfie put his hands on her shoulders, willing her to relax.

"Calm down. What's going on?" He asked her slowly. Amber took a deep breath and began to explain.

"KT likes Eddie, and Mara still likes Jerome. KT hates Patricia, and Mara hates Joy. They payed some jocks to lie to Eddie and Jerome to break up Peddie and Jeroy and ugh! How could they, Alfie? I thought they were better than that..." Alfie nodded. He honestly couldn't believe two goodie-two shoes were doing this. It was just wrong and hurtful.

"I thought so too. But what do we do about it?"

"We tell Patricia and Joy of course! Oooh ooh! We can get revenge! And then Eddie and Jerome will be on their knees for Patricia and Joy and KT and Mara will regret ever messing with them!"

Alfie laughed. She had such an imagination, but it could work. It was just a matter of how.

**LINEBREAK**

"Okay, you're the only one who knows this. At least in think I told you..." Patricia started. She pulled out a guitar.

"You never told me you could play guitar!"

"Oh so I didn't...what an Amber moment." Patricia and Joy laughed. "So anyway I love to play guitar...and sing." she mumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry, what?" Joy asked.

"Sing. I love to sing." Patricia confessed. Joy stared at her.

"Are you serious?" Patricia nodded. "Okaaay. But why are you telling me now?"

"Because I know you love to sing too! And we can use this to show we're not going to sit around and mope. We can write a song!" Joy raised her eyebrows.

"Are you sure you're Patricia?"

"Joy! Piper was the one who could play all the classical instruments and do all the boring things. I was the one who could write songs and sing! It could actually pay off. I thought you'd be up for it!"

"I am, it's just you. I mean this is so un-Patricia..."

"Patricia comes in mysterious ways..." Patricia joked. Joy smiled and finally agreed. "The Karaoke Cafe. That's where we can get everything done. And I know just how to write our song..."

**LINEBREAK**

Eddie sighed. Why was life so complicated? Patricia slept with some other guys and yet he still wanted to crawl back to her. She just had that charm. It was impossible for him to not love her. _'Stop! She hurt you so bad.' _though he still felt as if something didn't fit.

"Hey Eddie." he heard KT greet.

"Hey." he mumbled.

"I just think what Patricia did to you was awful, and I want you to know I'm here for you." Eddie looked up at her. There was something about this whole situation that made no sense. If only he knew what that was.

"Thanks." was the one-worded reply.

_'Ugh! He's so hungover on that brat. She doesn't deserve him.'_

"You know she doesn't even deserve you. She wasn't worth it. You wasted so much time on her."

Something flared inside Eddie's gut about the way KT was talking about Patricia. "She wasn't a waste." he muttered.

"I'd think so. She just betrayed you. She slept with so many guys. She's disgusting." Eddie's fist clenched, and then he forced them to relax. KT was right.

Patricia had betrayed him, hurt him in a way he had thought was impossible.

It was time to forget about her.

**LINEBREAK**

"Hi Jerome." Mara whispered as she used to. Back in the day. First term, maybe even second. Anytime before thrid term.

"Hi Mars." he mumbled. Mara slid down to the floor beside him. Her intentions were good. She didn't exactly know if she was here from what KT said or to give genuine comfort...from the pain _she_ caused.

"You shouldn't be sad, Jerome. You're the prankster! The one who can never be crushed. The one who's absolutely fearless and fun." Mara encouraged.

"Well it seems like I lost that title, didn't I. I _am_ crushed. I'm _not _fearless and it looks like I'll be in too much pain to have any fun anymore." Jerome laughed bitterly. Mara's heart clenched in pain. It hurt to see him like this.

"It's okay. Joy's just going through a phase I guess."

"What if that phase never ends?! And she hurt me so bad! I feel like someone's purposefully knawing at my soul. Causing me pain in every way possible. And then the demon causing this entered Joy's body causing me even more pain then I've ever felt, and that they're coming to destroy me. Might as well!"

Mara tried to breathe. Jerome was really hurt. She wished now that she hadn't done it. But what's done is done.

And you always regret that.

**LINEBREAK**

**I didn't know what to do. Suggest and review! I'll update soon.**

**-Worth More Than Gold**


	3. Sing Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA, any of the characters, or the song 'Miss Movin' On'. The song is owned by Fifth Harmony.**

**So yeah it's been awhile, but I've been trying to get more ideas! Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but here I am! :)**

**LINEBREAK**

**Sing Song**

Patricia grabbed her jacket and threw Joy's at her. "Let's go!" she cheered. God, she was spending way too much time with Amber.

The two girls quickly ran down the stairs and headed to the cafe. They were actually mostly silent on the way there, probably thinking too much about their ex's.

Patricia sighed in contentment. "We're here Joy." Joy smiled at the girl and they entered the nearly empty cafe. Obviously that was because most of the people that came here were students and school was in session.

"So what exactly do we do here?" Joy questioned Patricia. Patricia smirked.

"I have connections." she answered. "Hey Josh!" she yelled. The teen whom she was referring to turned around and smiled.

"Hey Patty! What's up?"

"Not much, but would you mind if we..." though she didn't finish her sentence, Josh knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Of course. Hey Joy!" Josh smiled, only now greeting the brunette. Joy waved. Her and Josh were pretty close, she had spent break with him and Patricia a few years ago. He was her cousin and god did she learn things she never would have thought.

Josh led the two over to a secluded room, and presented the door to it as if were a royal chamber. The girls giggled at his bowing figure, and entered. Patricia grinned, but Joy stood there awe-struck.

"Woah..."

**:) :) :)**

Amber finally reached Anubis House, Alfie hurrying after her. Who knew she could run so fast in heels?

Amber pushed the door open and ran up the stairs screeching.

"Patricia! Joy! I need to tell you guys something!" she screamed over and over, and finally opened the door to the girls' room. Only to find they weren't there. "Oh great." she mumbled.

She groaned and fell back onto her bed. "I wonder where they went." Alfie thought aloud, settling onto Amber's bed also.

"Who knows? They could be anywhere. Either sulking, or ignoring the heartbreak. They're just like that." She looked around the room, and saw the mess. It wasn't too big, but Patricia's blanket was on the floor along with Joy's. Joy's pillow had make up stains all over it, and there were random things thrown around the room. Then she saw something sticking out from under Patricia's bed.

Amber slowly got up from her bed and made her way over to Patricia's bed. She bent down and pulled the item out. It was rather large and then she finally realized what it was. A guitar case.

A lightbulb struck Amber.

"I know where they are!"

**LINEBREAK**

Fabian walked through the halls of Frobisher Academy smiling. His day was going great. And then he saw _them _together. Mara and Jerome.

Jerome was obviously feeling blue, leaning his head on Mara's tiny shoulder. Something flared inside his gut, but he forced himself to calm down.

He didn't know what was going through his head. What was going on with him? Ever since he got back with Nina and left Mara, he felt out of place.

But Mara wasn't his any longer, he wasn't aloud to interfere in her life anymore. They were just friends, and his heart was owned by Nina... Right?

He opened his locker, setting his no longer needed books into it and taking out the necessary ones. He continued to let his eyes flicker over to Mara. But at this point he was ignoring Jerome and just studying Mara over. The way her long dark brown locks fell perfectly against her tan skin, her chocolate eyes shining. The way her uniform fit her petite figure in the most unresistable of ways.

But god he needed to stop these thoughts. Nina should be all that matters to him. But just now he realizes, she wasn't. She wasn't all that matters to him, Mara was.

He decided right there and then, he was getting her back, one way or another.

**:) :) :)**

KT clung to Eddie's arm like a lost puppy. And actually you couldn't help but pity just how desperate the girl is. But you'd be surprised at the face of the guy she was clinging to.

He wasn't too bothered. This was his one way ticket back to some function of happiness.

But instead of paying attention to KT, he focused on his own thoughts.

Maybe he should have let Patricia explain, maybe it wouldn't have been so bad. But then another part of him fought its way into his thoughts, countering by letting thoughts like 'She would just be lying.' and 'She's such a slut.' creep in. And he hated thinking those thoughts, because the Patricia Williamson he knew was not a slut in any way, and she didn't lie. At least not to him.

He took a deep breath. Maybe he shouldn't go straight to Patricia, maybe just a close aset.

Amber. He'd talk to Amber.

**LINEBREAK**

Nina walked through the streets of her hometown of America. She was heading home after a long day at her old high school.

She missed Anubis desperately, but she couldn't go back. Eddie wasn't the only reason for her staying in America.

There was something here in America that just kept her locked to it. Eddie was just a lucky excuse.

And as she walked on by she caught the eye of a blond American. He was tall and cute, and he had the most adorable smile ever.

Their eyes locked, and her heart swelled. Nina believed she had just found the rope tying her to America.

Maybe Fabian belonged with Mara after all.

**:) :) :)**

Patricia grabbed Joy's arm and pulled her into the recording studio. Well the room outside it.

It was furnished with comfortable couches, a coffee table, a mini fridge, and so much more. "Come on!"

Joy looked around the huge room, and grabed an empty songbook that was sitting on the coffee table. Patricia placed herself onto the couch as Joy snatched a pencil from the table.

She sighed, what would be good material? _Well,_ she decided, _just write what you're feeling. _And so she did. She was feeling a lot better now and so she felt like she could do better on her own.

And she began to hum a tune. One that fit perfectly to her lyrics.

"So call me, call me, call me, Miss. Movin' On!" she sang inaudibley to herself. Not even Patricia could here.

But she knew now, this was going to be one great song.

One great defense.

**LINEBREAK**

**So tell me what you think. Review, suggest, tell me what you like, what you don't, and what you'd like me to change around! Thanks.**

**-Worth More Than Gold**


	4. If Only

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of the characters or anything else really.**

**I know I haven't updated in SO LONG!, but you see I have been really busy with religious holidays and all that stuff. I haven't even gotten access to my computer till tonight so here we go. Let's write another chapter, shall we?**

**LINEBREAK**

**If Only**

"Patricia!" Joy squealed in delight. "I have something!" she shrieked happily with a huge grin covering her face.

Patricia eyed her giddy best friend. This must have been something good, it had to be. It was making her jump around like Amber did when she got a new lipgloss. She took the notebook her friend offered over and she quickly looked over the lyrics.

The grin snuck onto Patricia's face.

This was amazing. She could already tell. All they needed to do was complete the song. And than _BAM! _The world would meet a masterpiece.

Patricia looked up at Joy.

"You are an _amazing _songwriter Joy. They have no idea what's coming at them!"

**LINEBREAK**

The final bell rung, indicating the end of the school day. As everyone exited the room, Fabian whisked Mara away.

"Hey Mars." he smiled.

She looked up. The girl was kind, sweet, and innocent. But she didn't bother giving back a greeting. She held something against him.

"What do you want?" she asked, and no, she was _not _saying that in a snotty tone.

"Look Mara, I just need to..." Fabian stopped. He should have prepared more for this, and boy was anything he ever learnt about girls disappearing on him now. "Well I don't know how to put it okay! I just need to have you as apart of me! And I'm completely and utterly okay with being just friends! Just _please_ Mara! _Please!_ " he burst.

Mara looked so shocked, Fabian wasn't sure what to do. He had come on too strong! And for Pete's sake, he had a damn _girlfriend!_ This would techinally be cheating. And Fabian Rutter was _not _a cheater.

"I'd be happy to be your friend, Fabian. But you have a girlfriend, one that's not me. I think you need to remember that." Mara responded. She clenched her books tighter and escaped the room.

She left Fabian Rutter behind all alone and confused.

**LINEBREAK**

Amber gripped Alfie's wrist tighter, willing him to move faster. She breathed when she finally reached just the place she'd been looking for.

_The Karaoke Cafe._

"Come on beau!" she urged, pulling him in. She smiled when she saw Josh, and quickly made her (and Alfie's) way over to him. "Hey Josh!"

"Hey Ambs! What would you like?" Josh asked, greeting the pink loving blonde, and quickly nodding to acknowledge Alfie.

"I wanted to see Patricia and Joy, and don't you dare lie to me. I _know _they're here." the blonde stated.

"Well they are here, but they told me not to let anyone disturb them, they're doing some very important stuff."

"But we have _life-changing_ news to tell them!" Alfie exclaimed.

Josh stared at him. Indeed they were good friends, but god, Alfie could be so over-dramatic sometimes. But what would you expect, the dude loved aliens! "Did someone die? Is someone in the hospital?" Josh asked monotonely. He wasn't actually serious, he was just stating that the news probably wouldn't be life changing.

"Well, no." Alfie answered. "But we still have something _really _important to tell them!"

"Tell me first, I'll determine if you should get to see them or not."

"Fine!" Amber grumbled. She slowly leaned forward so she could tell Josh quietly.

_"KT and Mara set them up!"_

**LINEBREAK**

Eddie stumbled through the Anubis House's front door, KT following after him. Okay, sure KT was a great shoulder to lean on, but at this point this was getting annoying.

He turned around and let out a frustrated sigh. "KT, as much as I appreciate you being 'there for me', I need some time alone." he told her, before heading up the steps to talk to the one and only Amber Millington.

KT freaked, thinking differently. "Are you going up there to talk to Patricia! Are you going to forgive her? After everything she's done to you?!"

Eddie turned around. "No! Okay KT, _no! _I need to go up there to talk to Amber. I have things to deal with." he exclaimed before jogging up the steps fully, and entering the girls corridor. He opened the door to Amber's room, only to be left disappoined. No one was there.

No one.

Not even Patricia or Joy.

Had they really not cared? That they would just break his and Jeromes' hearts and then walk out of it like it was nothing. They could've at least stayed here and _pretended _to be the slightest bit upset.

With a huff he fell back onto Patricia's bed. And before he realized that it was his ex-girlfriend's bed, he was just too tired to get up or really care.

The bed smelt like Patricia. Like the strawberry shampoo she used, or the scent of vanilla that always lingered on her soft skin. Eddie breathed it in. He could feel himself loosing his grip on the anger toward Patricia.

All he wanted to do now was kiss her, and hold her, and forgive her.

If only it were that simple.

**LINEBREAK**

**So! Tell me what you think! Sorry for no Jerome, but I didn't know what to write! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK! 'Cause you know, your opinions matter! Duh! I'll update whenever. And I'll try harder. Hope this wasn't a total disappointment.**

**-Worth More Than Gold**


	5. Contemplation

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of the characters or songs mentioned.**

**Hey! Thx for all the reviews and support! Only 4 chapters and I already have over 20 reviews! That's awesome! Thx guys!**

**LINEBREAK**

**Contemplation**

Jerome slumped onto his bed.

It was contemplating time.

Let's just explain his love life, shall we? Well, he came off as a player, but in all honesty, he really wasn't. More than enough years had been spent chasing after the girl who was chasing someone else. Then he finally got her, but soon fell for another girl. He couldn't hurt either, and ended up hurting both.

And while they were getting their revenge, he fell in love. He fell for the one who was playing him, but wasn't at the same time. _Joy Mercer._

The one who used him, loved him, and then broke him.

But did he really want to leave? _No._

Did he really still love her? _Yes._

Jerome groaned. Why? Why him?

What had really even happened? Time for contemplating again.

Some idiot jock, his name was... Ryan, had come up to him telling him; "Yo dude, I'm sorry, but your girl's just really good in bed. Had to get my shot! Ask any dude around here!"

And Jerome had then indeed asked around, and all those jocks had said the same thing.

All those _Jocks. _

_Jocks. Jocks. __**Jocks.**_

Jerome had a little snooping to do.

**HOA-HOA-HOA**

Fabian slumped around campus after his little confrontation with Mara. She was right, he knew that. He was with Nina and he would be playing them both. It was just wrong.

Why was everything _so complicated? _

And in hindsight it might be quite simple, but that wasn't what was going through his head right now.

He had a girlfriend he wasn't sure he wanted anymore. He was chasing after a girl who wasn't sure she wanted to be more than just friends. He was stuck in a world in which he wasn't exactly the happiest person around.

What to do? What to do?

He picked up his phone and dialed a number in.

It rang and rang, and he looked at the screen.

_Calling Nina._

**HOA-HOA-HOA**

Mara quickly moved around, reaching Anubis House and finally entering her room.

"KT!" she screeched, as she had been for the past minutes, looking for her coniving roommate.

The tan skinned American turned around. "What Mara? Did you get anything out of it?!" she asked excitedly.

"No! I'm through with this. I don't want to be apart of this _stupid _game anymore! I'm telling Jerome _everything!" _

"You better not!"

"Why shouldn't I?! You've been playing with people's hearts for _your _benefit! This has nothing to do with me! You wanted someone to put the blame on! You're _evil _KT! _Pure, disgusting, __**evil**__!"_

But KT wasn't fazed. She grabbed Mara's wrists and menacingly answered. "I know _all _your secrets Jaffray, don't mess with me. If you tell a soul about _anything, _you're going down!"

_"Pure, disgusting, evil!"_

**HOA-HOA-HOA**

"Josh, Josh, Josh! You can't make us leave! They need to know!" Amber screamed at him.

"I can make you leave, alright! I'll tell them, okay! But they're doing something that I'm not willing to stop! They'll find out soon, and you better not tell them, Amber!"

"Why not? They deserve to know! We need to fix everything!"

"Not yet! Now go!" he ushered Amber and Alfie, or better yet 'Amfie', out of the cafe.

You see, there's a lot more to Josh. Not in the evil way, no. In a good way.

He wanted the best for people, but he knew he couldn't tell Patricia and Joy. They were going to make it somewhere, and all the drama would be holding them back.

He knew what the best for them was, and he was going to make sure they got it.

Another secret to keep.

**HOA-HOA-HOA**

"How could he do that? I mean who does he think he is?" Amber screeched as they walked down the sidewalks of Liverpool.

"He's Patricia's closest cousin." Alfie pointed out.

"Which is exactly _why _he should tell them! It would make them happy! And then Peddie and Jeroy could be together again, and I would have more scrapbooks to make, and we woul be planning revenge on Mara and KT, and everything would be okay!"

He put his arms around her, thinking of how to respond. He simply could tell that this was more than just scrapbooks and happy couples. This was her two best friends, with broken hearts that needed to be fixed. "We're gonna figure something out, Ambs. But maybe we should just do what Josh says and not tell them."

"But when they find out, how do you think that's gonna make them feel? That we knew? And that we never told them? It's betrayal, Alfie!"

"Look Ambs, Josh says that the girls are up to something and that's something we can't stop. In the long run, they might just thank us."

Amber sighed, leaning into him. "Fine. But when you turn out wrong, I'm pinning this on you!"

But in the long run, the girls _would _be thanking them.

**HOA-HOA-HOA**

Joy jumped up and down. "We're finished! We're finished!"

Patricia laughed. "Calm down Joy. Before you give yourself a heart attack!"

"Okay, okay." she breathed, and sat down on the couch. "Do you wanna practice it again?"

"Nah. Not right now. Let's set a date for it!"

"How about tomorrow? It's a Friday! And I love Fridays, and we can tell Amber and she can manipulate everyone to come and-and!"

"Breathe Joy, breathe! But you're right, tomorrow it is! And letting Amber in on the plan doesn't seem like such a bad idea! She is really good at getting what she wants, and besides we would have told her anyway."

"True, oh god! Let's go, let's go! I wanna tell her already!"

"Okay! Let's just tell Josh that we'll need to be reserved for tomorrow!"

"Deal!" Joy squealed as she ran out of the musical room.

This was gonna be _awesome! _

**HOA-HOA-HOA**

Nina arrived home and greeted her Gran before quickly running up to her room.

She was planning on calling Anubis House, but quickly decide against it, not sure of what to talk to them about. And knowing Anubis, there was probably way too much drama going on, that she did not need to be informed about.

What was she going to do? Straight up call Fabian and break up with him, and ruin _everything? _She still definitely wanted to be best friends with him, but she didn't exactly like him feelings had evaporated.

And just as she was about to call him up, her phone rang.

_Call from Fabian._

**HOA-HOA-HOA**

Eddie fell off the bed when Jerome burst through the door and started yelling.

"Woah, woah! What are you screaming about?" Eddie exclaimed, rising form the floor.

"Who told you about the Patrici and Joy scenario?"

"That football jock, Ryan." Eddie grumbled.

"I knew it!" Jerome mumbled. "He told us both that!"

"But that doesn't mean anything, it just shows how much more unfaithful they'd been."

"But what exactly did he tell you?"

"He told me they slept together and she did it with a bunch of other guys too." Eddie murmurred. "Why exactly are you torturing me?"

"Did you ask any other guys about it?" Eddie nodded. "Who?"

"Now that I think about it. . . just a bunch of the douches that Ryan hangs out with."

"Exactly! It's those stupid jocks! There's something going on Eddie! Something we need to figure out!"

"Time for some snooping."

**HOA-HOA-HOA**

**So today I filled in everyone, YAY! And it turned out to be a long enough chapter! I'll update my other story when I can, this took some time because of all my goofing off! :D Review and suggest! And tell me what you want and what you think! PEACE!**

**-Worth More Than Gold**


	6. Too Many Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA, any characters, or any songs mentioned.**

**I AM SO SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! My internet was out for SO long and I couldn't do anything about it but wait. And I've also been caught up in holiday festivities, and because of that I had a lot of religious ceremonies to do. Sorry! But enough with that and on to the story.**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888

**Too Many Secrets**

"Amber! Amber!" Joy squealed running into their bedroom, Patricia at her heels. They came in to find a not so bubbly Amber slumped into her bed with Alfie trying to cheer her up. The girls stopped.

"Something wrong Ambs?" Patricia questioned. Amber shook her head.

"Nope. Nothing at all. Alfie was just telling me a lame joke that made me wonder why I was with him." Amber lied, sending a quick look to Alfie. He just grinned at her and exited the room. "So what are you two so excited about?"

"Well..." Joy started, grinning like a madwoman. "We have an awesome plan that we just so think you need to be apart of!" That sent Amber right back up, the bubbly-ness beginning to boil.

Amber jumped up and down like a little girl. "What is it?! What is it?! Ooh! What do I get to do?!"

Patricia sat down next to Amber and quickly explained everything. "And basically we need you to convince everyone and I mean _everyone _to come. Because we all know it's you who could make it happen." By this point Amber was bouncing around as if she'd just seen a sale for 50% off shoes.

"I'll do it! Oh I can't wait, you guys need to pick out your outfits and maybe you could actually let me do your makeup, and..." she trailed off.

Patricia and Joy laughed at the excited blonde.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888**

Nina answered the phone hesitantly, taking a quick gulp before greeting her soon to be ex. "Hi Fabian." Plain, easy, and simple answers.

"Hey Neens." she heard his answer. He sounded...nervous. And she could hear him incoherently muttering to himself about what to say. Maybe this was going her way.

"Fabian, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Um yeah, me too Nina. Is it possible if I could just tell you first?" Nina nodded, before relalizing her mistake and responded with a;

"Sure."

"Look Nina, I don't know exactly how to say this, but... I think-I think we should take a break."

She sighed softly, this had been almost too easy. "I- That's perfectly fine with me. We're still going to be best friends Fabian don't you forget that!"

"Of course Neens! Well I have to go now. Goodbye."

"Bye Fabian. Oh and by the way, good luck with Mara." she grinned, before hanging up on him.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Bye Fabian. Oh and by the way, good luck with Mara." was all that was said before the call ended. Had she known? How was-that was so weird. But now he didn't have a girlfriend, and now he could finally be with Mara.

He ran upstairs and was about to enter when he saw the door was left a crack open and he heard voices. He peeked in and saw Mara and KT. He was pretty sure he'd gotten here to late to actually know what this was about because all he heard was one sentence.

_"Pure, disgusting, evil." _That was Mara. Was this about KT? He quickly got up and brushed himself off. Maybe he could stop this before it hit an even worse spot. He opened the door as if he was going to come in anyway.

"Hey Mara! Uh...what are you guys doing?" he improvised. KT quickly pulled her hands back from Mara, and she could see the imprints of her hands there.

"Nothing!" KT answered. "Nothing at all." Fabian stared at her, then his eyes flickered to Mara. Not just Mara, but her wrists.

"Mars." he began softly. "Could we talk?" she nodded, looking relieved to get out of the room in any way possible. He took her hand and led her out of the room leaving KT behind.

Though out of the clutches of KT, Mara now seemed...not wanting to be near him at all. "Look Mara, you probably want to be anywhere but her, but I need to tell you something." Mara nodded, signaling for him to continue. "I broke up with Nina." he breathed.

Mara looked shocked. Completely shocked. "Why?" she managed. Fabian raised an eyebrow, was she really that clueless?

"Because of you. I did it for you." Mara had no idea what to say, for once someone had picked her over that other girl. She knew that she had absolutely no reason to be apart of KT's game. She knew that KT threatened her, but she also knew that in truth KT had absolutely _no _dirt on her. She was the good girl after all. After Fabian's sentence she decided she'd be telling someone. A former blonde roomate of hers to be exact.

She took a deep breath, her mind coming back to the boy standing in front of her. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, letting two words slip out before she walked away.

"Thank you."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Eddie took a deep breath, leaning against the wall. Jerome was taking too long.

"Jerome what are you doing?" he heard a bunch of shuffling from the other side of the wall, and then a loud, annoyed sigh.

The door cracked open slightly, and an irritated Jerome appeared. "Give me a minute!" he exclaimed, slamming the door and going back in. Eddie groaned.

About 7 minutes later, Jerome _finally _came out of his room, clutching something in his hand. "So what exactly were you looking for."

"Well I, the King of Pranks, had been doing something with Alfie. We needed to be in contact while setting everything up. So we used these." He displayed the walkie-talkies.

These were the ones that Alfie and Jerome had named, the ones Patricia had told him about when she had been talking about an old Sibuna plan. Jerome continued talking.

"We're gonna use these while we go around finding stuff out."

"Okay." Eddie answered, taking Alfie's walkie talkie and spinning it around. "Where do we start?" Jerome looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"The blonde best friend. Who else?"

Amber. That made sense. It seemed as if she held all the answers to their problems. To a lot of peoples problems. That girl had a way of knowing anything and everything.

"What are we waiting for?"

**8888888888888888888888888888**

Alfie walked around Anubis House thinking. Nothings been drama free for so long, and boy he wished everything was okay again. He couldn't handle any more drama, but if we were to be honest, he knew there was a bucket full of it waiting to slam him in the face.

Why was everything so complicated? Keeping secrets, starting things that might not finish, betrayal, and the heart break. He wanted to take it all away. He decided right there and then that he'd figure this whole thing out.

It was KT and Mara who started this, what better place to start?

He headed up the stairs, knocking on KT and Mara's bedroom door. "KT? Mara?" he got no reply, but he decided to head in anyway. He may gain something from sneaking around.

It was the typical bedroom. Bed, closet, vanity. He snuck over to KT's side of the room. Mara seemed a lot more innocent to him then KT did. He looked through everything, finally finding a diary.

He sat down on her bed and quickly flipped through the pages. One paragraph into the most recent diary entry, he was stopped.

"Alfie?"

**888888888888888888**

**So this is it, I'll update whenever. I think I may be putting **_**Her Lost Secrets **_**on hold for awhile. Maybe. So bye!**

**-Worth More Than Gold**


	7. Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of the characters or songs involved.**

**So I just updated two days ago, and I am working on **_**Her Lost Secrets **_**as well, but this idea struck me and I just had to write this chapter! Enjoy!**

**888888888888888888888888888888**

**Tears**

Alfie's eyes shot up to see the girl who lived in this room. Mara.

"Mara..." he began nervously. "Uh I can explain!" she just stared at him and then started to talk.

"No, I don't really care." she sighed. Alfie knew he probably should've stayed away from her, but for some reason he was convinced that in truth she wasn't really apart of this scheme.

"Something wrong?" Alfie questioned, settling back down on KT's bed again, stuffing the diary under the pillow.

"A lot of things actually. It'd take forever to explain."

"I've got time."

Mara took a deep breath. "Please don't take this all the wrong way... I've been helping KT. With destroying Peddie and Jeroy." she confessed. Alfie already knew, but she didn't know that he did.

"I know." Mara looked at him in shock, but Alfie didn't react.

She continued instead. "I don't want to be apart of it anymore. The second I did it I regreted it. And she roped me into this, she used me and when she gets caught I'm the one that'll be blamed. I tried to tell Jerome, but she's blackmailing me. I don't think she can actually do anything so I will be telling him. Soon though, not right away."

Now it was Alfie's turn to look shocked, but it was only slightly. He had believe she was innocent and she pretty much was. "I'll help you."

"Thank you Alfie. Just don't tell anyone about anything."

"Uh about that. Amber knows." Mara eyes widened. "She was the one that told me, she overheard you and KT. We just didn't know that you don't want to do this anymore. I'll help you." he repeated.

"Okay, how do we do this?"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Amber and Joy chattered away, Patricia had left for awhile. They heard a knock on the door, assuming it was just Patricia or Alfie, Amber shouted. "Come in!"

The door clicked open, and there stood the one and only Jerome Clarke. Amber and Joy stopped talking instantly. Joy was a bit confused, with Jerome, and with her feelings. She wanted to smile, she wanted to cry. But suddenly remebering the events of the early morning, rage took over.

"What do you want?" she hissed. Jerome looked taken aback. But if this girl was capable of what she had done to him, she was capable of anything.

He had started losing faith in the idea that Joy had cheated and had come up to talk to Amber, without Eddie though. This was something a bit too personal. He pointed at Amber, and simply said. "I came to talk to the blonde."

"Well I'm not leaving." Joy answered, settling back into her original position. "Do what you have to do." she finished, arms crossed, glaring at the tall British boy.

He grabbed Amber's arm and pulled her out of the room. He took her a little farther away, he wasn't risking Joy hearing them.

"What?" Amber demanded, hands on hips. "I'm not standing here all day talking to _you._"

"Just listen! I need your help with something!"

"And _why _would I ever help you?"

"Because I need you to!" Jerome exclaimed. "It's Joy."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. I want to know what really happened, and don't you dare lie to me! I need you to help me snoop around for infromation from _certain _people."

Amber knew she should have told him right there and then, but Alfie's words rang in her ears. _In the long run, they may just thank us. _

"Challenge accepted."

**88888888888888888888888888888888**

_'So Amber and Jerome are going to figure out this whole little scheme. Well we better change that.' _KT thought with a devilish smirk on her face. She quickly ran away to make sure they wouldn't know of her eavesdropping. She was brewing a plan. One that hopefully will shatter all of Jerome's hope for Joy.

Now you may wonder why she would bother with Jerome and Joy if that was Mara's territory, but the thing is: If Amber and Jerome figure out what happened, it would lead right back to her. And everything would be ruined.

Now all she had to do was wait for Jerome to be alone. And 'hesitantly' tell him what other things Joy had supposedly done.

She walked down the stairs, and sat down. All she had to do was wait.

About half an hour went by which consisted of playing games on her phone and thinking about exactly what would happen.

She heard heavy footsteps make their way downstairs and she heard them enter the common room. She looked up to see just who she had suspected, Jerome.

She smiled in greeting and he responded with a: "Hey KT. What's this American up to?"

She bit her lip, her plan beginning to go into play. "Um about that Jerome there's actually something I need to tell you." She then feigned a bit of distress and some hesitance.

"Just tell me KT."

"Okay." she answered, averting her eyes around the room. _'All part of the plan.' _"Uh after the whole breakup this morning I saw Joy...making out with another guy." When Jerome's eyes showed a bit of confusion, she explained. "Snogging. I saw her snogging some guy while she was gone."

She could see the fire in Jerome's eyes. The pain, the heartbreak, and all the hope diminishing. "I'm sorry." she whispered. 'But I couldn't hide it from you."

He clenched his teeth. "Thank you KT." he spoke stiffly through his teeth. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some things to deal with."

**8888888888888888888888888888888**

Patricia skipped around the girls part of Anubis House humming softly, happy again. Her heart was mending slowly.

Eddie ran upstairs to talk to Amber, the plan with Jerome was on hold, but he still wanted to talk to Amber. He quickly went inside but ran right into someone, both of them falling to the floor. "I'm so sorry." Eddie quickly apologized. Then he finally saw who it was.

Patricia's eyes opened to see light brown ones that had specks of green and gold. _Eddie. _Her heart wrenched, she could feel tears welling in her eyes. Just when she was feeling better.

He continued to look into her hazel eyes, neither of them moving. She took a few deep breaths, still underneath him. Neither of them knew what to do.

Eddie gave in. His hand slowly stroked her soft skin, and moved a few loose strands of her beautiful auburn hair out of her face. Both of them were forgetting what had happened.

He leaned in, his lips touching hers softly. Their mouths moved in sync. He could taste the strawberry lipgloss on her soft pink lips. He could smell her sweet raspberry perfume overthrowing the vanilla scent of her skin. He could feel his heart exploding with love for her.

Patricia could feel herself breaking and piecing back together at the same time. This was too damn painful. She softly pushed him off. "Oh god no. I can't do this."

She slid out of his grasp, tears leaking from her eyes. She ran toward the bathroom, and locked the door behind her. She slid down the wall, her heart destroyed. She cried softly, desperately trying to convince herself to stop. She stayed there for quite a while.

He stayed on the other side of the wall, waiting for her.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Well I hope you guys liked it. I'll update soon! Review!**

**-Worth More Than Gold**


	8. Blame

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of the characters.**

**SO SORRY for not updating, I've been busy with school, auditions, singing, acting, clubs, homework, sports, and community service. And it's only been a week of school. -_- I know right?! Here We Go! And sorry Peddie fans, this chapter is soul-ly Jeroy!**

**LINEBREAK**

**Blame**

Jerome slammed the door to his bedroom shut. It shook so loud he was sure the whole house had heard it, maybe even felt it. How could she do that to him?! Just when he thought things were getting better, just when he thought there was hope. But of course, no she'll just go break his heart again.

The rain pattered so heavily it sounded as if the glass could shatter, thunder shook the sky, and lightening rumbled. What a perfect way to describe his mood. And as much as he'd like to, he wasn't going to stay down here upset and filled with fury, he was going to set her straight.

He opened his door and stormed upstairs. He went into her room in rage, she was alone. Neither Amber or Patricia were there. "How could you?!" he spat. She just rolled her eyes.

"Now what is _this _about? What? Are you gonna call me a slut, a whore, a skank, a bimbo? Go ahead, there's plenty to choose from." He glared.

"You're all of those, aren't you. You've become that, Joy! You've become disgusting!" Joy's heart snapped.

"You listen Jerome!" she screeched. "You can't come in here and start screaming at me. You can't call me a whore or a slut or whatever! You have no rigth what-so-ever. You have no control in my life, and you have no spot in it anymore either, so why don't you take your pathetic self and your lies somewhere else?!"

"Why don't you stop breaking my heart?!" he screamed back at her. He was hurting, but he couldn't see that she was too.

"I never did anything Jerome! You hurt me! You left me for no reason, you ruined my life!"

"You did _nothing?! Nothing?! _You're the one who slept with that Jock, you're the one who went snogging with some dooche after we broke up. You're the one who's ruining _us._" that was the most hurtful of them all. He was blaming her. He was blaming _her. _He was blaming her for the lies he made, he was blaming her for the innocence she carried, he was blaming her for ruining them.

"Get out!" she yelled. "Get out!" there were tears falling down her face. From anger, frustration, stress? No. She could feel it, this was heartbreak.

"Why should I Joy?"

"It's _my _room! It's _my _life! You've done enough, can't you see? You _won _Jerome! You won this stupid game, you dragged me along, you broke my heart, you made me cry!" she exclaimed, letting her tears fall rapidly as the pain in her chest grew and the hurt and frustration became even clearer in his eyes. "I was just another one of your games, wasn't I?" she whispered, refusing to look at him.

"You were never a game Joy, I was always true to you, but I can't say the same for you." and then he was gone.

Joy took deep breaths, beginning to hyperventalate. She was breaking, again. Her eyes were so blurry with tears she couldn't see straight, she tripped and fell onto her bed. She layed against her pillow and sobbed.

How dare he?! How frickin' _dare _he?! _She _was the one breaking the hearts? _She _was the one hurting him? _**She **_was the unfaithful one?

Joy couldn't think, Joy couldn't breathe. She laid back and let herself curse the world. She'd never done anything wrong to him, why couldn't he see that? He broke her heart, he was the one to blame. Joy breathed deeply, trying to catch some air. She clenched her eyes shut and screamed.

Maybe she was the one to blame.

**LINEBREAK**

**Ya like?! Review and suggest pwease? I think this turned out good enough and wish me luck at my auditions! I'll update soon, sorry if I can't! Love ya guys!**

**-Worth More Than Gold**


	9. Hearts

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or anything at all.**

**So...I've been like a total douche lately, I haven't updated in a month! In over a month! I know, but school is super stressful. But now that I have time, I finally decided to write again, I wanna do this first and then see if I can get **_**Her Lost Secrets **_**updated. Sorry again!**

**LINEBREAK**

**Hearts**

It was days like this when Joy liked to lay back in bed, after a long session of crying, and just think. She had calmed herself down, Jerome took her on this insane high that could make you mental in seconds, worse part was; it came in good ways and bad.

She let his voice ring in her ears, not his words. But she did feel the need to compromise. She had never looked at anything from Jerome's point of view, and she has no idea where this whole peaceful side of her came into play but she knew it would help her.

_'God Joy stop it! How are you ever gonna perform if you're giving into him?' _She knew she definitely shouldn't think about him at all, it would ruin all her plans. But she felt this huge urge that needed for her to talk to him, at least one more time tonight.

She sighed, she couldn't seem to stop. It was hard to even smile. She trudged over to the door and opened it. Her tired eyes glazed over the hallway, and then she saw him. The other 'idiot' in her terms. "Eddie?" he looked up at her.

"Joy." was his one worded answer. Joy had a strong desire to roll her eyes but she just couldn't do it. He seemed kind of upset. _'What about all he did to Patricia? Your best friend? Remember her and her broken heart?' _

"What are you doing in the hallway?" she asked, almost as if she couldn't stop her curiosity.

"Waiting for Patricia to come outside of the bathroom." her eyes flicked to the bathroom door right next to the boy.

"She's not going to come out, you know. Just leave her alone, Eddie. I can't let you hurt her more."

"I didn't do anything." he grumbled. Why was he, why were they, the bad guys? It seemed as if the boyfriend always was the one who had done something wrong.

"You can keep thinking that, it won't make it true Eddie. Now I'd talk to you a little more, maybe help you out, but I won't. That girl is my best friend and I know for sure with the way you treated her, you shouldn't have her."

Eddie huffed as Joy stalked away, he was right. The boyfriend always ends up doing something wrong.

**HOAHOAHOABOAHOAHOAHOABOA**

Joy softly knocked on the door to Jerome's bedroom. She heard a weak, tired, 'Come in.' and she instantly knew he wasn't thinking right. He would have questioned it with everything happening. But she'd take her chances.

Her loose sweatshirt hanging over her tiny hands, she twisted the knob. Her feet lightly made pitter patter sounds as she entered the room, the door creaking in the silence. He still had no clue who had come inside.

He layed their on his bed, with such a sad atmosphere surrounding him. She heard him sniffling slightly, and he was practically cuddled under his sheets. If she wasn't in this situation, she could say he was practically acting like a girl, but all that was going through her head right now was _'Did I make him feel like this?'_

It made her feel absolutely awful. She couldn't help it, her gut twisted and she knew she couldn't keep herself like this for much longer. "Hey." she croaked.

He turned around suddenly, as if needing reassurance that she was actually here, as if he didn't believe it. "What do you want Joy?" his sleep laced voice made her eyes droop more.

"I wanted to talk to you." a yawn escaped her mouth. "I just can't-" another yawn. "I can't do this anymore, not with you."

His eyes closed again, he asked her another question. "What do you mean Joy?" A little bit of courage woke her very slightly, she could still feel another long yawn coming.

"I can't fight you anymore." _Don't give in Joy. _"I want you." _Stay away from him. _"I need you."

It seemed as if time stopped, and they were in a rewind. If felt staright as if they had turned back a few days, before everything happened. It was like Deja-vu.

He had patted a spot next to him on his bed, and her heart controlled her mind and forced her to walk over. And in seconds they were back in their old layout.

Layed down together, his head pressed into the crook of her neck, chest against her back, arm secured around her waist. Her cuddled up against him. The aura of nighttime hung in the air and he reached over and turned off his lamp.

And in total darkness, regretfully in this secret love, he whispered one thing before he fell asleep. "I still love you...".

**HOAHOAHOA**

**So...whatcha think? Leave a review and pwease leave suggestions and your thoughts. Thanks and I hoped you liked it!**

**-Worth More Than Gold**


End file.
